Number One Teacher
by sleepintheharding
Summary: As newlyweds some years ago, Aria and Ezra loved the perfect organization of their holiday decorations. Once Arielle contributed her own artwork, they developed a new appreciation for the clutter of popsicle sticks and sparkly construction paper. Fluffy one-shot.


**Since my last story was nearly 6,000 words of gut-wrenching depression, I decided to give you this one-shot full of fluff and sugar and unicorns and sparkles and happiness. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was mid-December. The snow fell steadily outside the Fitz's house in a suburban town a little ways outside Philadelphia. A Christmas tree stood in the corner of the living room, decorated in a mix of lights, store-bought ornaments and kindergarten masterpieces. As newlyweds some years ago, Aria and Ezra loved the perfect organization of their holiday decorations. Once Arielle contributed her own artwork, they developed a new appreciation for the clutter of popsicle sticks and sparkly construction paper.

Arielle was in front of the fireplace, lying on her tummy while she quietly read a picture book. At five years old, she was undoubtably Mommy's twin and Daddy's little girl. She gasped as she turned the final page and anxiously tucked a piece of brown curly hair behind her ear. Her big hazel eyes glowed with the flames from the fireplace; even more so when she gazed at the page in wide-eyed adoration. Her feet kicked in the air, showing off her mismatched brightly colored zebra print and polka dot socks. Everyone called it Arielle's signature style, but they knew she inherited the quirky wardrobe from her mother.

The kindergartener was an unplanned—but not unwanted—surprise when Aria found out she was pregnant in her second year of college. When Arielle entered the world that October 17, she introduced new challenges, difficulties and frustrations to the couple's lives. She also introduced a new definition of _happiness_. Happiness was the first time their baby smiled. Happiness was hearing their daughter's first word. (It was "book.") Happiness was their new little family.

"Mommy," Arielle perked up, pointing to a word on the page. "What does this word say?" She held up the book for her mother to see.

Aria remained on the couch and squinted her eyes in the dimly lit room. "Chimney," Aria told her. "That's a hard one, Arielle. Did you finish reading the book already?"

Arielle proudly nodded and shut the book, which was an easy-to-read version of _The Night Before Christmas._ She grabbed another book from under the coffee table, and returned to her position in front of the fireplace.

"You should read it to me and Daddy after I put Jay to bed," Aria suggested. Arielle simply nodded and began reading the new book.

It was a rare peaceful moment for the small family. The rarity of the occasion could be blamed on the 3-month-old baby boy sleeping in his mother's arms. Aria and Ezra had almost forgotten the craziness that a newborn brings, but none of them would trade it for anything. Okay, on some days Arielle said she would trade him for a sister. But most days she loved him "more than she loved birthday parties, ice cream, and libraries." (Her words, not mine.)

Ezra entered the cozy living room carrying three mugs of steaming drinks—coffee for himself and his wife, hot chocolate for his Arielle. The little girl eagerly jumped from the floor and let out a high-pitched squeal when she saw the treat waiting for her.

"Shhhhh," Ezra shushed, placing the mugs on the coffee table. "Your brother is finally sleeping. And be careful, it's still hot."

A pout appeared on Arielle's lips, but she listened to her father nonetheless. She sat crossed-legged in front of the coffee table, intently staring at the hot chocolate as it cooled. Ezra took a seat next to Aria and wrapped an arm around her. Out of habit, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She wanted to be sleeping like the little boy in her arms. As if he read her mind, Ezra pressed his lips against her forehead.

Arielle impatiently waited for her drink to cool and decided to read the words on the mug. Being in kindergarten, she discovered a new curiosity for words. She needed to know what everything said—in the grocery store, in the car, and at home. "What does this say?" She turned the cup so it faced her parents. It was an odd mix of symbols, leaving the girl confused.

"It says 'Number One Teacher,'" Ezra answered. "That symbol means 'number.'"

"Did a student give it to you?" Arielle wondered.

Aria suddenly opened her eyes. She glanced at her husband and both of them laughed quietly. If only Arielle knew what it symbolized for the little family.

* * *

_December 23, 2011_

_Students had already deserted Rosewood High for winter break and Ezra couldn't be anymore relieved. Two weeks without school meant two weeks without the constant reminder that Aria was his student. Two weeks without school meant two weeks of possibilities under the sheets in apartment 3B. For two weeks, Aria and Ezra could pretend they were normal. _

_Unfortunately, the vacation wouldn't begin until he completed his professional responsibilities. His desk was full of holiday gifts from students. Ornaments, candy, homemade baked goods. Taking a seat, he pulled out a notebook and began recording the owners of each gift. He emptied a mug with the words "#1 Teacher," thinking nothing of the somewhat lame gift. A handful of candy fell to the desk, along with something that definitely wasn't candy. Afraid that someone might walk in, he quickly snatched the condom from the contents and threw it back in the mug. That's when he noticed a small folded piece of paper. "#1 Teacher? I'll let you know tonight. xxx Your Teacher's Pet" _

_Somehow, he suddenly had an extremely strong motivation to open the rest of his gifts. And that night, he rightfully won his cheap #1 Teacher coffee mug._

* * *

Ezra squeezed Aria a little tighter and nodded. "Yeah. A student gave me that mug about eight years ago. Actually, she was my favorite student."

"Why was she your favorite student, Daddy? Was she a very good reader?"

Because her smile was so beautiful that it gave him heart palpitations in class. Because she made him do crazy things for love. Because, someday, she would be his wife and best friend and the mother of his two beautiful children.

"Yes, she was a very good reader," Ezra replied, truthfully.

The answer was sufficient for Arielle and her large eyes returned to her hot chocolate. She carefully started blowing on the liquid like her mommy always told her to do. When Ezra noticed that Aria had fallen asleep, he carefully removed his sleeping son from her arms.

"I'll be right back Arielle," he whispered, walking away from the living room. He returned a few minutes later after putting Jay in his crib. He sat down next to Aria again and she snuggled into his side, knowing who her husband was even in her sleep.

"Do you want to read a book to me?" Ezra whispered to his daughter.

Arielle excitedly nodded and grabbed the book she was reading before jumping onto his lap. Ezra kissed her forehead, then kissed her mother's forehead too. Arielle read to him as best she could, and he helped her with the words she didn't know. When they finished, Ezra hugged his daughter. "You are the best reader, Ri."

Arielle gave him a bright smile. "Daddy, you can have my hot chocolate if you want."

Ezra looked at his daughter with a confused expression, knowing she had been begging for the drink all day and had only taken a few sips. "Why is that? You don't like it?"

"I love it, but you're the #1 teacher and I am the very good reader!"

Ezra laughed and hugged her once more, this time twice as tight. Yes, she was the very good reader whose mother used to give him heart palpitations in class. But she wasn't so innocent herself—she was responsible for melting his heart every day.

One day, they would tell their children their love story—but only when they old enough to understand that love was a crazy thing that made you do insane things...

...And when they didn't have a five-year-old who could walk into an elementary school with #1 Teacher mug and a scandalous story.

* * *

**Short and sweet. Please review!**


End file.
